Falsa moral
by Khira-chan
Summary: Mi primer SongFic! Rukawa's POV. ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor te impide rebelarte contra las humillaciones sufridas por la persona que quieres? Yaoi. RuHana


**Falsa moral**

_Un songfic basado en Slam Dunk por Khira_

Canción: Falsa moral

Grupo: OBK

* * *

_La más bella historia_

_que se pueda contar_

_lleva escrito el dolor_

_que produce un amor_

_que nadie entenderá._

Es invierno, y hace mucho frío. Como cada mañana me dirijo al instituto en bicicleta, procurando no matarme por el camino. O tal vez sí. Tal vez lo mejor sería matarme de una vez, hacerlo yo mismo, antes de que lo hagas tú. Porque tú me estás matando poco a poco, mi amor. Me matas con tu indiferencia, con tu crueldad, con tu cinismo. Me matas cuando me haces el amor y al terminar me dices que esa ha sido la última vez.

Pero nunca es la última vez.

Y yo no sé que es peor.

Nada más entrar en el patio del instituto te localizo. Imposible no hacerlo, tu peinado es demasiado llamativo e inconfundible. Sin embargo no me dirijo hacia ti. Lo haría si estuvieras solo, como lo estoy yo siempre, pero no cuando estás rodeado de tus amigos. Antes me daba igual, pero ahora me duele demasiado cuando me insultas delante de ellos nada más verme, te atropelle o no con mi bicicleta, porque ahora sé que lo haces para disimular.

Disimular.

Estoy harto. Harto de disimular que estoy loco por ti. Tan loco que dejo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, con mi cuerpo. Pero no me puedo rebelar, porque tengo demasiado miedo de perderte.

¿Perderte?

¿Se puede perder algo que nunca se ha tenido?

Dejo la bicicleta en el lugar destinado para ello, y luego me dirijo con pasos lentos hacia mi salón. Antes de entrar en el edificio siento un escalofrío en la nuca, estoy seguro de que eres tú, que me está observando. Pero no me doy la vuelta.

Es lunes, y las clases se hacen aún más largas y tediosas, hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo. Como no tengo amigos con quien compartir esta hora, la suelo pasar en la azotea. Pero antes de llegar me cruzo contigo. Y sé que hoy también me quedaré sin almorzar.

Nada más verme por el pasillo aceleras tu paso hasta llegar a mí. Yo me quedo quieto esperándote, esperando lo que va a venir. Apenas me miras, y cuando creo que vas a pasar de largo, me agarras del brazo y me arrastras con poca delicadeza hacia el cuartito de la limpieza que hay al principio del pasillo.

Antes de entrar, por supuesto, echas un vistazo por si nos ve alguien entrar.

_Siempre todo a escondidas,_

_siempre mirando atrás._

Cierras la puerta con pestillo, para asegurarte de que nadie nos sorprenda. Apenas hay luz en el interior, pero tú lo prefieres así. Siempre me pregunto si es porque realmente te da tanta vergüenza lo que me vas a hacer que prefieres no verme.

_Sólo la oscuridad_

_puede ser nuestro hogar_

_donde crecerá este amor._

- Te he echado de menos este fin de semana, zorrito – me dices con una sonrisa a la vez que me aprisionas contra la pared, tanto que apenas puedo respirar, y apoyas tus codos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

- Sí, ya... – murmuro irónico, intentando disimular el estremecimiento que me ha provocado sentir tu erección contra mi entrepierna.

- ¿No me crees? – preguntas sin dejar de sonreír – Pues te lo demostraré...

Bajas los brazos y colocas tus manos en mis hombros. La ilusión de que sea para besarme se desvanece pronto, pues acto seguido me volteas y me aplastas contra la pared. Siento tu pecho pegado a mi espalda y tu suave aliento en mi nuca, mientras con manos hábiles desabrochas mis pantalones para bajarlos junto con mis bóxers. Apoyo mi frente en la pared, y mientras escucho como haces lo propio con tu ropa, intento prepararme mentalmente para lo que va a venir, pues sé que tú físicamente no lo vas a hacer. Pero no funciona, y cuando entras en mí tan bruscamente me siento partir en dos. El dolor inicial es insoportable, pero me muerdo los labios y ahogo en mi garganta el grito de dolor que lucha por salir.

Las embestidas son rápidas y profundas. El dolor no desaparece, e intento evadirme pensando en otra cosa, pero lo único que viene a mi mente es como empezó todo esto.

He maldecido mil veces aquel día en el gimnasio. Quisiste pagar conmigo que la hermana de Akagi, la causante de tu odio hacia mí, te había rechazado después de darte esperanzas tras los nacionales porque según ella no ha conseguido olvidarme. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo muy bien cómo pasó todo, porque yo estaba con gripe y fiebre, y a pesar de las amenazas de mi madre había salido a entrenar un rato por mi cuenta. Sé que discutimos, que como siempre terminé respondiendo a tus insultos y provocándote, y empezamos a pelear.

Como yo no estaba en condiciones la pelea terminó rápido, yo en el suelo y tú encima de mí. Te inclinaste hacia mí, quizás para comprobar que por primera vez me habías dejado KO, y entonces no sé por qué, pero te besé. Y para mi sorpresa me respondiste el beso. Y no sólo eso, sino que me hiciste el amor allí mismo.

¿Amor? No, no hubo nada de eso por tu parte. Ni esa primera vez ni las que siguieron. Pero al menos te pegué la gripe...

Una embestida más fuerte y profunda que las anteriores y un líquido caliente en mis entrañas me indican que ya has terminado. Te separas de mí y te aseas; yo no tengo fuerzas para hacer lo mismo y me dejo caer al suelo de rodillas. Me siento un poco de lado, para no descargar todo mi peso en mi adolorido trasero, y apoyo mi espalda en la pared, observándote. Tú me miras y noto que te pones nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces ahí quieto? – me preguntas - Vamos, vístete bien, que podrían intentar entrar en cualquier momento...

- ¿Y qué...? – replico con voz débil.

- ¿Cómo que y qué, zorro estúpido¿Qué quieres, que nos descubran?

- Sí... ya sabes que sí...

- ¿Pero eres idiota? Venga, vístete.

Pero yo no muevo ni un dedo, y tú te enfureces. Me coges del cuello de la camisa del uniforme y me levantas a la fuerza.

- ¡Te he dicho que te vistas! – repites a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Yo no lo resisto e intento besarte, pero como siempre desde aquella primera vez te apartas - ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – preguntas molesto.

- No...

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque yo te quie...

No puedo seguir hablando, tu otra mano tapando mi boca me lo impide.

- No digas gilipolleces, Rukawa – me dices con voz helada – Estás enfermo¿no ves que soy un hombre? Esto es sólo sexo. Y como sigas por ahí te juro que esta es la última vez que lo hacemos.

Me dejas caer de nuevo al suelo, te das media vuelta y sales del cuartito. Y como siempre yo me quedo solo, arrepentido de no haberte gritado que no tienes razón, de que tú mismo te contradices, sumido en esta espiral de amor y odio que cada vez me consume más. Ojalá no fuera tan cerrado con los demás y tuviera un solo amigo al que pedir consejo o ayuda¿pero de qué me serviría? Seguramente me dirían lo mismo que tú...

_Y no, no quiero más clases_

_de falsa moral_

_que nadie es culpable_

_por amar._

_En mi pecho no late la razón,_

_sólo el más sincero_

_y puro amor._

El resto del día, al contrario que la mañana, se hace muy corto. No me he dado cuenta y ya es hora de acudir al entrenamiento.

Antes el entrenamiento era lo mejor del día, a pesar de tenerte ahí hostigándome todo el tiempo. Ahora ya no, porque no tengo fuerzas para resistirlo. Tú me las has quitado.

¿Pero por qué, a pesar de eso, te sigo queriendo?

_No hay mar en el mundo_

_ni fuerza capaz_

_que pueda este fuego apagar._

¿Y por qué sigo manteniendo la estúpida esperanza de que algún día me correspondas de verdad?

_Sólo el tiempo_

_puede ser nuestro juez._

_Te quise, quiero y querré..._

Camino sin ganas hacia el gimnasio. Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta corredera, escucho unas voces en el interior, hablando en un tono extraño.

- Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con él... – es la voz de Ayako, y suena muy preocupada – Hace ya dos meses que está muy raro, más apático de lo normal... – tras eso algo me dice que están hablando de mí.

- Pero no creo que nos cuente nada a nosotros, quizás si hablamos primero con el entrenador Anzai... – ese es Miyagi, y también parece preocupado - ¿Tú que opinas, Hanamichi¿Crees que a Rukawa le pasa algo grave?

Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de mi amado. Espero con el alma en vilo su respuesta.

- No, no creo que le pase nada a ese zorro.

A veces me pregunto como se puede ser tan hipócrita...

Abro la puerta de golpe y noto como todos se tensan e intentan disimular, incluso Sakuragi. Sin mirarlos siquiera, me dirijo a uno de los bancos para atarme las zapatillas. Poco a poco van llegando todos los miembros del equipo y el entrenamiento comienza.

Esa tarde me propongo jugar bien, para que no le digan nada al entrenador. Pero mi estado de ánimo ha hecho que mi forma física se resienta, y no me sale nada de lo que intento. Miyagi me riñe varias veces pero no consigue hacerme reaccionar.

Por fin el entrenamiento termina, y una vez en las duchas me lo tomo con calma. El agua caliente le hace muy bien a mis doloridos músculos, y me quedo quieto bajo el chorro como si ese preciado líquido arrastrara también mis penas además del sudor. Tanto tiempo me quedo así, que no me doy cuenta de que soy el último que queda en las duchas.

No, el último no. Tú también te has entretenido, y das parte de tu presencia apareciendo entre el vaho, casi de la nada, casi asustándome.

- ¿Estás bien?

Por poco me da algo de la impresión. Son tan pocas veces las que te preocupas por mí... Pero cuando lo haces, me siento el ser más feliz del planeta.

_Que difícil lo nuestro,_

_que bonito a la vez._

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – pregunto con mi típico tono neutro.

- Eso digo yo – me respondes encogiéndote de hombros – Pero los del equipo están preocupados por ti. Dicen que no rindes como antes y que quizás tienes problemas en casa.

¿Problemas en casa? Mi casa es el único lugar donde me siento a salvo de ti, torpe. El único lugar donde no aparecerás para robarme lo poco que me queda de dignidad, como estás a punto de hacer ahora.

Lo veo en tus ojos, amor. Me miras, me deseas.

No tardas en acercarte más a mí. Espero un beso, un abrazo, pero nada. Como siempre, lo único que haces es darme la vuelta y aplastarme contra la húmeda pared del baño, para penetrarme por segunda vez en lo que va de día.

Y de nuevo me pregunto por qué no me resisto, por qué no me alejo de ti si tanto daño me hace este juego. Pero también me pregunto por qué tú sigues con él, si dices que no me quieres, y que no es cierto que yo sí lo haga.

_Es tan duro tener_

_que buscar los porqués_

_a esta situación..._

Esta vez tardas más en terminar. Después, te metes bajo la ducha contigua, y yo me quedo de nuevo sentado en el mojado suelo. Supongo que como es normal estar desnudo en unas duchas, no te preocupas de que me quede así.

- Hasta mañana, zorro – me dices al despedirte.

Escucho la puerta de los vestuarios cerrarse, y el silencio me envuelve, pesado, cruel. Quiero levantarme y vestirme, pero mi cuerpo no me responde, y me quedo allí sentado, escuchando las gotas que caen de algún grifo mal cerrado.

Se acabó. Nunca te encontraré.

_Nuestro amor es la isla,_

_el tesoro eres tú..._

- ¡Rukawa¡Rukawa!

¿Es tu voz? Sí, sí que lo es. ¿Pero por qué suena tan desesperada?

- ¡Rukawa¡Rukawa, joder, reacciona!

Tengo mucho frío. Siento mi cuerpo helado, húmedo y tembloroso, y no consigo abrir los ojos. De pronto siento que me alzan en brazos y depositan mi cuerpo en otro lugar más seco. También noto algo suave sobre mis hombros, pero que se convierte en áspero cuando empiezan a frotarme con él.

Por fin consigo abrir un poco los ojos. Estás junto a mí, frotándome la piel muy fuertemente con una toalla enorme, tanto que me haces daño. No entiendo que ha pasado, pero tú me lo explicas a gritos.

- ¡Ya era hora de que abrieras los ojos, zorro estúpido¡¿Eres imbécil o que te pasa¡¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido y desnudo en las duchas, con el frío que hace¡Me has dado un susto de muerte¡Joder, si es que estás hipotérmico!

Debe ser verdad lo que dices, porque me tiembla hasta la barbilla del frío que tengo. Tú continúas frotándome por todo con la toalla, cada vez más pegadito a mí, y eso es lo que me da más calor.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí, torpe...? – es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar.

- Me olvidé las zapatillas...

Parece que oírme hablar te ha tranquilizado, porque me has contestado más pausado. Ya no estoy temblando tanto, así que dejas de frotarme y te levantas en busca de mi ropa, me la traes y me ayudas a levantarme y a vestirme. Pero estoy tan débil que se me doblan las rodillas y me dejo caer de nuevo al suelo entre tus brazos.

¿Entre tus brazos?

Sí, por increíble que me parezca, me estás abrazando...

Y las esperanzas renacen...

_Con mi vida daré_

_sólo el brazo a torcer,_

_bien lo sabes, mi amor..._

- Será mejor que te acompañe a urgencias... – murmuras acariciándome la fría piel de mi nuca.

- E-estoy bien... – el calor de tu cuerpo es lo único que necesito.

- No, no estás bien... – replicas – Y todo es por mi culpa... – añades apenado.

Me coges de los hombros, y a regañadientes acepto que me separes un poco de ti. Para mi sorpresa, me acaricias la mejilla y con el pulgar delineas mis pálidos labios.

- Rukawa, tú... yo... s-siento como te estoy tratando... – balbuceas.

- Soy yo quien se deja... – admito en un susurro, pues es la verdad.

- ¿Y... y por qué...?

Antes de contestar, le sujeto débilmente de las muñecas para que no me impida decírselo.

- Porque te quiero... y esta es la única manera en que me dejas estar contigo...

- Yo... – pareces realmente confundido – Yo no sé... no sé que hacer...

Yo tampoco sé que hacer, siento que esta es mi oportunidad y no quiero perderla, pero por otro lado, tengo tanto miedo... miedo a que esto sea el fin de todo.

Tu dedo pulgar sigue en mi labio, me da una idea y decido arriesgarme. Lentamente acerco mi rostro al tuyo, veo que te echas para atrás, pero sólo un poco, y eso me anima a hacerlo. Junto nuestros labios en un suave pero firme beso. Tus labios son cálidos y suaves, al contrario que los míos, tan fríos y secos. Este beso es muy diferente al primero y hasta ese momento único que nos dimos. En esa ocasión sólo hubo pasión y desenfreno, con este estoy intentando mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Tras unos segundos me separo pero apoyo mi frente en la tuya, y cierro los ojos. Tengo ganas de llorar y no quiero que me los veas húmedos.

- Te quiero, Hanamichi... – te repito en un susurro, es la primera vez que te llamo por tu nombre – Y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí... yo lo sé...

- Pero... pero esto no está bien... – murmuras, y mi corazón salta de alegría, pues no has negado lo que he dicho.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué no está bien?

- Porque... porque somos dos hombres...

- ¿Y qué...?

- ...

Ya no sabes que contestarme. Subo mis manos por tu pecho, en una caricia desesperada, y aprieto los puños, encerrando en ellos parte de tu chaqueta. Sin abrir los ojos, busco tu boca de nuevo, con el alma en vilo, porque si me rechazas sé que me moriré ahí mismo.

Pero esta vez me respondes el beso.

Y no sólo eso, sino que además me abrazas con fuerza, tanta que creo que mis huesos van a crujir en cualquier momento. Pero no me importa, porqué sé que finalmente te has decidido a aceptar lo que sientes. Que la próxima vez que hagamos el amor, será eso y no sexo. Que quizás un día podremos hacer pública esta relación. Que quizás un día me amarás tanto como te amo yo.

_No, no quiero más clases_

_de falsa moral_

_que nadie es culpable_

_por amar._

_En mi pecho no late la razón,_

_sólo el más sincero_

_y puro amor._

_No hay mar en el mundo_

_ni fuerza capaz_

_que pueda este fuego apagar._

_Sólo el tiempo_

_puede ser nuestro juez._

_Te quise, quiero y querré..._

Owari

© Khira. Palma de Mallorca, 15 de Enero de 2006

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir uno, y al final me he decidido por una canción de OBK, un grupo que me encanta. La historia es un POV de Rukawa; para no variar le hago sufrir un poquillo, pero bueno... tampoco no mucho jejeje. En fin, ya saben que agradecería mucho sus reviews (me animarían a escribir algún que otro songfic o one-shot XD). Besos!

Khira


End file.
